rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Prediction. Season 3 volume 1
Hello and welcome to author analysis. Prediction edition In my last blog we finished volume 2 of season 2 with a bang with the downfall of the kingdom where Penny lives. Before we continue I would remind everyone that these predictions are based on previous analysis made on my blog. If you want to know reasons for some of my prediction I would go read my analysis on the subject or ask which analysis covers that prediction in the comments section below. Be warned the further I go the less likely it will happen! MAIN ARC OF THE VOLUME The darkness and it's progression. CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT Ruby is still concentrating on her studies with Ozpin but is often distracted by the disappearance of her sister. She wants to go find her but Ozpin convince her she is better off staying here and continue learning the different ways she can use her semblance. Meanwhile we see Yang in an unidentified town learning about the grimm attack. She sees an old man following her and decide to confront him. She finds out he's an old friend of Qrow and he's been asking his friends to keep an eye on her if they see her. They talk for a while when someone mentions that an enormous nevermore has been terrorising farmland around the town. Yang cringes at the mention of the grimm. The old man ( calling him Grey from now on) did not miss the reaction and ask why she didn't volunteer to attack it. When she remains silent, Grey starts to treat her like a coward getting her inflammed. She leaves the town with her hair on fire to the consternation of the residents and the smile of Grey who follows her. We find Blake on the road still trying to find Yang. She stops in a small farm belonging to a faunus family and finds to her surprise that they know of her. Tales of her fights with the white fang are spreading. The faunus children in the family looks at her like she is a goddess. To Blake's embarrasement. She wonders how could her fights with the white fang spread like that? We see Weiss at Beacon in communication with her father getting the latest intel on what is happening on the other continent. The news are bad, since the collapse of the kingdom very few information comes out. Even the Shnee company is blind now. MAIN ARC OF THE VOLUME Glynda assembles team JNPR and explain that they are one of the few team still together since the attack on Beacon and gives them a vital mission. They are to find passage to the kingdom on the continent where the grimm attacks and get as much information as possible. They are not to engage the grimm unless absolutely necessary. Weiss hear of the mission and ask if she can join them as she needs to get information too. Glynda agrees. They leave immediately. We see them arriving at the capital of the second kingdon that is on the continent and find people scared and taking it out on the refugees of the attacked kingdom. They stop a riot and gets taken to jail for their effort... except for Ren and Weiss. They managed to see the ruling body with the help of a letter written by Ozpin. They get their comrades out of prison by explaining their mission. The ruling body offers to help them, in exchange they want the group to bring a message to Vale's ruling body which ask for military aid. Back home, we find Cinder looking at videos of Ruby being trained by Ozpin. She walk in a enormous room filled with dust and listen to reports of white fang on the grimms progress. Team JNPR and Weiss awaits a guide provided by the ruling body and finds out to their consternation that it is Roman. He explain that this is his original kingdom and he fled there after the battle at Beacon. CLIFFHANGER OF THE VOLUME We see a bloody Yang in front of a nevermore twice as big as the one in season 1. Yang is breathing heavily blinks and attacks. Category:Blog posts